


I'm Coming Out

by Arcangelo



Series: Malec Short Fics [3]
Category: Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: Alec Outs Himself, Coming Out, Drabble, Humor, M/M, Malec
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-20
Updated: 2016-02-20
Packaged: 2018-05-22 00:18:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6063609
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Arcangelo/pseuds/Arcangelo
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Based on this note on <a href="http://yinfenatic.tumblr.com/post/139574566246/at-one-point-probably">Tumblr</a></p>
    </blockquote>





	I'm Coming Out

**Author's Note:**

> Based on this note on [Tumblr](http://yinfenatic.tumblr.com/post/139574566246/at-one-point-probably)

Alec was hunting with Magnus, Jace and Izzy when he saw demon, he quickly got out his bow and arrow and shot it, wincing in shame when it missed.

“By the angel, Alec! You can’t even shoot straight!”

“Izzy! I can’t even BE straight, how do you expect me to shoot straight?!” Alec said without thinking.

Alec face turned bright red when he realised he just outed himself in front of his parabatai, he looked down at his feet, hunching his shoulders in shame preparing for rejection.

“I knew it! The mundy owes me twenty bucks!” Jace said with pride.


End file.
